Wake up Call
by LambIAm
Summary: Axel has a headache. Demyx makes it worse. Rated T for Axel's limited vocabulary. R&R plz!


Title: Wake up Call

Summary: Axel has a headache. Demyx makes it worse. Rated T for Axel's limited vocabulary.

Rating: T

(A/N) First fic uploaded on here right now 'cause I had to take all my other ones off for maintenance…and then my computer crashed losing all my files... Anyway this is something a good friend of mine and I discussed and I decided to make it into a ficcy. Enjoy!

SPPLD2DGIM?

Axel opened his eyes a crack, taking in the light seeping through the window in his room. Unfortunately all this did was make him realize what a splitting headache he had, and snap them shut again. He rolled over onto his side and pulled the red blankets over his head.

'_Ugh, I should never have gone boozing with Xigbar last night.'_

He cuddled deeper into his blankets.

'_Today's a good day to stay in bed…'_

Just then there was a loud knocking (rather pounding) at the door, closely followed by Xigbar's voice emanating through the wood like a doom cloud.

"Hey dude, wake up! Another bright, shiny day for us to squander with work!"

Xigbar's insane chuckling could be heard down the hall after Axel just groaned in response. The redhead sat up and rubbed his face.

'_It never fails to amaze me how Xigbar seems to be immune to hangovers… and to noticing when other people have them…'_

Axel swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up slowly, trying to avoid unnecessary fast movement. He zombie walked to the bathroom and turned on the taps, splashing cold water on his face and watching it fizzle into steam, all the while trying to think of a reason to skip any missions today. He turned off the taps and sighed. His wit always seemed to fail him when he needed it the most.

The pyro cleaned himself up, walked back into his room, slipped on a pair of baggy black shorts and a t-shirt, and then proceeded to head towards the dining room where everyone would no doubt be for breakfast. Being loud. And noisy.

He solemnly walked until he reached the door to the very public room, pausing briefly to prepare himself before opening the door and walking in. Axel cringed as the noise hit him hard, sending his hangover crumbling back with a vengeance.

Roxas looked up as a noticeably pissy Axel strode over and sat beside him, massaging his temples.

"Headache?" The blonde asked, taking a sip from his orange juice.

"Yeah," The pyro retorted, "Anyone who does anything to set me off today will die, got it memorized?"

_Meanwhile…_

Demyx sat up from his bed and stretched, smiling as he stood up and pulled his clothes on. The bubbly nocturne was in an especially good mood this morning.

'_But, of course, what is better at making a good day great than music?'_ He thought to himself, grabbing his well used I-pod from his bedside table and putting the buds in his ears.

The blonde left his room and headed for the dining room, scrolling through the playlists as he went. As he neared his destination, he found the song he was looking for; Let the Bodies hit the floor by Drowning Pool. Aqua eyes lit up happily as he selected it and the music started to play in his ears.

Now, as we all know, usually when someone likes music a lot, they tend to sing along with it. So as Demyx reached the door he was mumbling under his breath;

"Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the…"

With that Demyx flung the door open, pumped his fists in the air and screamed:

"FLOOR!!"

That outburst sent a wave of pain straight to Axel's head. And he didn't like it.

"FUCK!" The pyro screamed, clutching his head. All the while a very happy Demyx stood there smiling.

Roxas looked up at Axel who had seemingly recovered from the initial shock of nearly having his head blown off with pain. Right now the redhead had a look on his face. A look that said _"I am going to fucking kill him!"_

Roxas quickly turned towards the cheery nocturne and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"RUN!" He yelled, just as Axel leapt over the table and chased a screaming Demyx down the hall.

"YOU"RE GOING TO BE STEAM WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!!"

SPPLD2DGIM?

(A/N) There you go! Hope you liked, Please R&R! Critisism is appreciated!


End file.
